


naughty

by kurokn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Spanking, damn delaniel back at it again with the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokn/pseuds/kurokn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi sounded oddly collected as he continued. “I have to go to my meeting, so I can’t help you out right now. Go ahead, touch yourself like the disobedient little slut you are. You better be ready when I get home, baby, because you literally asked me for it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	naughty

**Author's Note:**

> someone links me to a post on tumblr and i stay up to write 2k of this sin. thanks to [nels](http://abnels.tumblr.com) and [darien](http://cozykoushi.tumblr.com) for the late-night/early-morning support lol (especially darien for being my beta THANK U DARIEN!!!)

Koushi was feeling naughty today.

The bathroom was still full of steam from his hot shower, and as he stood naked scrolling through his phone, a smile lit up his face.

Daichi was away, he was naked, and his phone had a camera. He figured he was obligated to make the most of it.

His first picture was simple and not too inappropriate. It was a simple shot of his torso, still wet from the shower, cutting off just below his navel. He sent it with a couple of sparkly hearts, taking a few progressively more risqué photos to send with time.

First, he angled further down, catching the trail of hair leading to the base of his cock. He included it fully in the next couple of shots, and then he wrapped his hand slowly around his now-swelling length, stroking up and down slowly as he stiffened. The camera was still open and he watched himself through the screen.

Then a banner appeared along the top of the screen, and he tapped it to open Daichi’s message.

**Daichi** **♡** **~  
** _ Koushi I’m about to be in a meeting wtf _

It took some fumbling with his one free hand, his other stalling in its movements, but he eventually sent another of the saved pictures with no caption. He gasped when he picked the pace back up, moving his hand up and down as he waited for a reply.

Would Daichi be mad? Probably, but that thought kind of excited Koushi. It had been a while since they’d been rough during sex, so he’d be more than up for it if that happened. Maybe he needed to be more forward if he wanted to achieve that result.

The saved pictures were good ones to be sure, but Koushi opted to take a fresh one of his now fully erect cock in his hand.

**you  
** _ I wish you were here to help me with this… when’s the last time you pounded me into the mattress? god I want u to _

He forewent his normal standard of grammar, sending the message as a shiver ran down his spine. The response took a moment this time, and Koushi suspected it was because Daichi had stepped away to privacy.

Sure enough, his phone lit up… and Daichi was  _ calling him. _

“Daichi?” he asked upon answering, out of breath as he kept stroking himself.

“Koushi, what…” he fell silent for a moment. “What are you doing right now? Are you touching yourself without me there? How  _ selfish _ of you.”

“Mmm, yeah,” he moaned, surprised by how high-pitched his voice was.

“Stop.”

The word was firm, insistent… Dominant. Koushi’s hand stopped immediately, and he groaned at the loss of sensation and the way it felt to be commanded like that.

“Good.” It was amazing that Daichi could tell that he’d listened. “So this is how it’s gonna be, huh? You think you’re in control here? If your hand’s still on your cock it better not be soon.”

Koushi couldn’t help but obey, letting himself fall hard and heavy from his shaking fingers.

Daichi sounded oddly collected as he continued. “I have to go to my meeting, so I can’t help you out right now. Go ahead, touch yourself like the disobedient little slut you are. You better be ready when I get home, baby, because you literally asked me for it.”

The call ended, and Koushi was left shocked and exhilarated. He gripped himself firmly, rocking into his hand as he thought about what would happen later. Would Daichi tie him down? Would he keep his clothes on, taking him apart slowly? Would he  _ spank him? _

He felt himself twitch in his hand. God, did he ever want Daichi to spank him.

That’s what he imagined as he got himself off—being spanked. Different positions, different pieces of furniture, Daichi’s hand, his belt, a fucking  _ spatula… _ He came in heavy spurts, groaning as the image fizzled out of focus.

Koushi took another picture a few minutes later, laying on his bed without a shirt on.

**you  
** _ can’t wait to see you tonight~ _

☆

Daichi always got home a few minutes after 6:00, and his timing was spot-on as usual. What wasn’t normal was the look in his eyes, the pure lust glazing them over as he locked in on Koushi standing in the entryway wearing nothing but his underwear and Daichi’s shirt.

He already had his shoes off, and he shoved Koushi back into the wall roughly before he boxed him in, licking into his mouth hungrily. Koushi moaned against him, and when he hips rocked forward against Daichi’s, he was pushed back.

“I don’t think so. That was quite the stunt you pulled earlier.”

All Koushi could do was nod, eyes wide.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Daichi said, authority clear in his tone as he stepped back and loosened his tie. “What you did earlier was quite naughty, don’t you think?”

Another silent nod.

“Sorry, what was that? I asked you a question. Were you naughty earlier or not?”

“Yes,” Koushi breathed. “Yes, I was… naughty. I was naughty.”

“And do you know what happens to naughty boys?”

Koushi’s breath caught in his throat.

“We punish them. So, go to the bedroom and wait. Don’t touch yourself.”

Then Daichi whisked off down the hallway, leaving Koushi frozen against the wall. What the hell?!

Koushi eventually peeled himself away from the paint, making his way to the bedroom on shaky legs. He sat on the bed to wait as directed, and after a moment the bathroom door opened.

“Good,” Daichi said. His jacket was gone, along with his tie; he had the top two buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. “You listened—good job. Don’t think that makes up for your stunt this morning, though.”

Koushi’s next breath was a slight hiccup. He certainly  _ hoped  _ that wasn’t enough.

“What to do, though? I know you got off while I had to sit in that meeting. Couldn’t get the image out of my mind. Tell me, Koushi, you thought about me after I hung up, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“What was I doing? In your slutty little fantasy.”

“Y-you…” he licked his lips. “You were… punishing me.”

“Don’t hold back, Koushi, I know there was more to it than that. I can see it written on your face. What was I specifically doing to punish you, hm?”

“You were spanking me.”

The surprise on Daichi’s face lasted less than a second, and then he smiled, working with the information.

“I was, was I? What with? Did you imagine me just using my hand on you? Anything else?”

“Heh, yeah.”

“Yeah? Sounds kind of disrespectful if you ask me.”

_ What did that mean?—oh. _

“Y-yes sir.”

Daichi grinned, pleased by his response. “Much better. I could use my belt. Did I use my belt in your slutty little fantasy, Koushi?”

“You did.”

“I bet you were naked, though, right?”

“I was.”

“Then what are you waiting for, Koushi? Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees.”

Koushi felt like he couldn’t comply fast enough. The shirt and boxer briefs felt like too much to have to struggle out of, and he tossed them onto the floor, climbing onto the bed on all fours.

“What I gathered from earlier is…” Daichi walked up along the side of the bed, rustling around in the nightstand to toss over a bottle of lube. “You can take care of things yourself. You didn’t need me here to get off, did you? So you’re going to open yourself up for me, nice and slow, and I’m going to spank you.”

Now, Koushi could definitely work with that. He moaned, grabbing the bottle and supporting himself on his elbows to generously coat his fingers as Daichi walked back behind him.

The sound of light metal clinks drew Koushi’s attention, and when he looked over his shoulder, Daichi was pulling his belt out from the loops of his slacks. He let his head fall forward again as he spread the lube over his entrance. When he felt the folded-over leather rest against his left cheek, he sank in his index finger with a gasp.

“Ready?” Daichi asked, momentarily breaking character.

“Y-yeah,” Koushi breathed, working his finger inside himself.

That was all the warning he got before Daichi pulled back and struck down, striking his ass with the belt. Koushi jumped and moaned, only the tip of his finger remaining inside from the sudden movement. He took a second to adjust to the feeling before he started moving again, more prepared when Daichi struck down again. He fit in a second finger beside the first.

“That’s right, stretch yourself open for me.” Another strike. “Keep going.” Another. Koushi pressed in a third finger. “You almost ready for me? You ready to take my cock like the slut you are?”

“Yes, oh my god, yes!”

“Yes  _ what?” _

“Yes, sir!”

Then the belting stopped, and Koushi could hear a few things happen: a zipper opened, clothes fell to the ground, and he heard what he assumed was a condom wrapper tear open. He took that as his signal to take out his fingers, and a moment later he felt the mattress dip as Daichi joined him on the bed.

Daichi lined up and pushed in quickly, pressing in up to the hilt in one motion, making Koushi’s breath catch on his inhale.

Normally, this is where they would pause, adjust, kiss softly—but today was not the normal setup. Daichi pulled back and swung his hips forward with force, wrenching a loud moan from Koushi’s chest as he set the pace. They had sex all the time, but this… this was  _ fucking. _

Koushi was embarrassed by how quickly he could feel his orgasm building. Since he was always so vocal, there was no doubt that Daichi could tell, and he hadn’t even touched his cock. At this pace, he wouldn’t need to.

“That’s right. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Daichi asked, gripping Koushi’s hips so tightly that he wouldn’t be surprised if they bruised. “Who gets to fuck you like this?”

“Only you!”

“And who can make you feel like this? Is it your hand, Koushi, or is it me?”

“It’s you!”

And that was it—Koushi clenched around his cock and came untouched, groaning as Daichi kept moving inside him. His orgasm was powerful, and his face pressed into the mattress as he got his bearings.

Daichi was groaning lowly, giving away how close he was, and Koushi pushed himself up onto his hands as he moved.

“Thank you, Daichi, I love you,” he moaned, oversensitive as Daichi drove into his prostate with each roll of his hips.

“God, Koushi, I love you, too.” Daichi’s hips stuttered, he whined, and then he fell still. After a moment, he pulled out and smoothed his hands down Koushi’s back and ass gently. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, turning over to fall onto the bed away from his come.

Koushi could hear the sink running, and a moment later a hand brushed his shoulder.

“I’m gonna clean you off now, okay?” Daichi said softly, wiping away some of Koushi’s sweat and the small amount of come that had actually gotten on him. Koushi could hear him scrub lightly at the bedding, and then he was gone for another moment.

“Do you need anything… Water or something?”

“Hmm… Maybe later. C’mere.” Koushi whispered, and Daichi came to him, wrapping him in a gentle hug where he lay on their bed.

“Was I too rough?” Daichi asked. Koushi could hear the worry in his voice.

“No, no. I liked it. A lot, to be honest.”

Daichi chuckled. “I could tell.”

“Daichi!”

They both laughed for a moment.

“Hey, Koushi?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Okay, that feels kinda weird now!”

Koushi smiled, eyes still closed. “Okay, yes, Daichi?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
